coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7616 (2nd June 2011)
Plot Becky's hungover, upset and pining for Max. Steve feels guilty. Fiz spends the day with baby Hope at home. Kirk, Julie and Sean call in to make sure she's alright. They're unaware of John hiding upstairs. David tells Kylie and Gail how they're going to fight to get Max back. Kylie's doubtful, citing herself as a terrible mother but David's determined. Becky talks to Social Services and manages to glean that Max is back with his old foster family. She dashes off intent on snatching him back. Chesney and Katy inform Owen that they're keeping the baby. Owen's not happy but eventually accepts the situation when Chesney assures him that he'll never let Katy down. Becky tracks Max down to his foster parents' garden. She calls out to him and he's thrilled to see her. Steve arrives and tells her that she'll only make the situation worse but it's too late, the foster parents phone the police. The police call at No.5 and ask Fiz if the name "Joy Fishwick" means anything to her. She lies and denies all knowledge. Fiz goes upstairs to see to crying baby Hope. She's stunned to find John in Hope's bedroom holding the baby. The police give Becky an unofficial warning for attempting to snatch Max. The social worker lets slip how an anonymous caller shopped them to Social Services. John begs Fiz to run away with him. When she refuses, John legs it out of the house with baby Hope. Distraught Fiz gives chase but is knocked down by Owen in his van. As Sean and Julie call an ambulance, anguished Fiz tells them that John's run off with her baby. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Frank - Simon Holland Roberts *Rachel - Carolyn Backhouse (Credited as "Carolyn Blackhouse") *DC Redfern - Paul Warriner *Roberta - Helen Griffin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, front bedroom, back bedroom and landing *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Yard *Foster parents' house - Garden Notes *Last appearance of Max Turner until 2nd September 2011. *The actress playing PC Allie Fisher is not credited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz finds John's hideout, but is horrified to see him with Hope in his arms, and a dramatic accident leaves one of them unconscious; and Becky learns social services were tipped off. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,900,000 viewers (7th place). *As in 2010, the final week of ITV's talent show Britain's Got Talent was transmitted twice each night, surrounding an episode of Coronation Street which was in the 9.00pm slot. All episodes broadcast as part of this special week (except for Friday's) end with a short trailer to promote the following episode. Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns